The Black Bag
by ladybrit
Summary: This is the story of how Kitty and Matt finally left Dodge and some of the events that happened in their lives afterwards. Most of it is seen through Kitty's eyes.
1. Chapter 1

_This is Matt and Kitty's story as seen through her eyes. Some of it recounts scenes that doc already described, but here they are as she sees them._

_This story includes some characters from Gunsmoke, and some of my own. They seem to play well together. It is not written for financial gain, just for the satisfaction of telling a story._

**The Black Bag**

Chapter 1, (Prologue)

Kitty

It was a long quiet journey back to Baltimore after Doc's funeral, everyone hiding in their own thoughts. The train had left Dodge early in the morning. Kevin had bought the tickets, and the train depot was so empty that I am sure very few people saw us, and none of those that did knew who we were.

It was almost sad to see the city that we once knew so well. So much of our lives and so many of our memories were there on its dusty streets and in its wooden buildings. It had changed beyond belief, much quieter in many ways, more stores, cleaner saloons and fewer cowboys.

We had been unable to get sleeper cars, so most of the time, between visits to the dining car, we dozed or sat and looked at each other. The trip took the best part of four days and by the time we reached Baltimore, we were all feeling pretty tired as well as dirty from the soot and smoke of the engine. I noticed Matt was having a lot of trouble with his back after sitting in those seats for so many hours and I was glad Kevin was there to help us.

It was mid afternoon before we got back to Kevin's home near the university. Russ – Russell Mathew Dillon, had been staying with Marilyn and the boys while we were gone. Our friends had two sons, one a few months older than Russ, who himself was just coming up for his 8th birthday, and the other a couple of years younger. Marilyn was pregnant with a third child. I was somewhat envious, having wanted another myself, but I knew we had left it a little too late. Even so Russ was a pleasure, and it made me proud to watch him grow and develop his own ways. A lot of them were like his father, he was quietly determined in everything he did, he had an innate sense of justice and generally wanted to set the world to rights. Sadly I could also see occasions when he showed some of my temper, but he was trying to learn how to control it.

Russ went to help Kevin with our bags. When everything had been brought to the house, he went back to check the wagon and found Doc's black medical bag under the front seat. I saw how he picked it up and looked at it, almost like it meant as much to him as it did to Matt and I.

Kevin had told my husband to go lie down for a while and take the weight off his back. Of course Matt protested but after a while I noticed he did just that. He said he planned to go to the office tomorrow, but I didn't think he would make it – it would mean a five-hour ride, and half of that on horseback.

We spent the night there in Baltimore. In the morning Russ hitched up the team and Matt let him drive us out to the ranch. He still said he had to go into the office because we had been gone about ten days and the paper work would be building up but by the time we got home he found things to do and justified to himself not having to head out till the next morning.

Our lives got back on schedule. Matt hung Doc's shingle over the mantle, and Russ asked endless questions about it and the black medical bag we had brought home.

A couple of months went by and then one evening Matt returned with a large envelope. He placed it on his desk in the small room we had designated as his office at home. It was a Friday and Russ had gone to stay with Kevin's boys for the night so the house was quiet. We had finished supper, Matt built up a nice fire in the hearth then got the envelope and asked me to come sit by him on the settee – it was the one I had had in my rooms at the Long Branch. Somehow we had managed to get it and the old brass bed, along with some smaller items, shipped out here without attracting attention. Those two pieces of furniture held so many memories for us both that we could not have let them disappear from our lives.

He opened the envelope and handed the thick stack of papers to me.

As I looked at the first few lines I realized what it was. I recognized Doc's careful script.

"Where did this come from?" I asked him. My voice was almost cracking with emotion.

"Apparently Doc had left it. Dr. Hollister had written some words of his own at the end, then he sent it to some printers he knew, here at the University, to get copies made. They all got sent back to Dodge but he wanted you and me to have the original. He figured Newly would know how to get it to us."

"Newly didn't send it to you directly did he?"

"No he did what I told him to do if he needed to get something to me. Addressed it to the Director of the Marshal's Service, no other name, and sent it with a bunch of reports and other official stuff. That's how it finished up on my desk." He paused.

"I thought we could sit here and read it together. Hollister was good enough to send us a printed copy along the original."

Matt moved closer, put his arm around my shoulders, and we began to read Doc's words. It was surprising to realize that even after all those years we knew so very little about his background.

Matt remembered the day he himself first rode into Dodge with that shiny new star on his chest. He was not too optimist about living a long life but had never known that the people of Dodge were laying odds that he wouldn't even last a year.

We both knew that Doc had originally intended to go on to California, but didn't know the reason for his change of heart. Also we had never known why he traveled west to start with.

We laughed at his observations of Kitty arriving in town. The sly old man had decided then that Matt and I should be together.

We sat up half that night reading and reminiscing about old times. As I lay in bed, I thought about what this diary of Doc's meant to us. Maybe I should leave some stories of our past for our son.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Black Bag**

Chapter 2

Kitty Russell

We had arrived home from that horrible train ride to Denver.

Doc had insisted on Matt continuing the journey and seeing Dr. Harrington. We had all been to Denver many years before and had met Dr. Harrington about the time he was opening his clinic. It looked like he had done very well. The place was about twice the size it had been then, and was really busy with people coming and going all over the place.

I knew Doc was very concerned about Matt's injury and the surgery he had been forced to perform. He would not even let his patient move during the remaining hours of the train ride and when we finally got to Denver he insisted on him being moved by stretcher to the clinic.

Overall the verdict had been good. The surgeon, after examining Matt for almost an hour, had told us that everything looked good. He was concerned about the bone fragment Doc had had to remove. He hoped it wouldn't leave a permanent weakness in his back, but thought that if Matt would rest up for at least a couple of months to let everything heal as much as possible, he should be fine. He did warn my Cowboy that he would not be able to do a lot of riding or walking for a long time, and if he did it was likely to result in pain and maybe some weakness in his legs.

Festus and Newly had headed on back to Dodge ahead of us, so of course when we returned they wanted to know what was going on. Matt, in his usual way, had told them that he was fine and would be back at work in a week or so.

In spite of Doc's warnings he did just that, but I noticed that he sent one or both of his deputies out whenever a long trip was needed, and during the day I would often find him stretched out on that cot in the Marshal's office.

He spent most of his evenings, now, with me. He still made his nightly rounds, but would always climb those stairs from the alley afterwards, and be there to share that big brass bed with me at night.

Some evenings I could see he was hurting and I discovered how I could relieve the spasms that his back muscles inflicted on him, by having him lay on the floor and then massage the tension out of them.

There was one trip he made to Wichita to escort a prisoner. He took Newly with him. I had managed to talk with Newly before hand and asked him to please keep an eye on Matt and not let him do too much. He said he would do his best but he didn't have too much control over the Marshal.

I did notice that as they were getting ready leave, Matt fastened one handcuff to the prisoner and was preparing to lock the other end on his own wrist, Newly came up – "Let me take that Marshal," he said quietly and fastened it to himself before there was time for my cowboy to object. I felt relieved. I watched them walk down to the train depot and board.

"Please be careful Matt," I said to myself.

Although I worried all week, the two men returned safely. Matt had a little back pain from riding on the train for all those hours, but no other problems.

Things had been quiet in Dodge for a while now. Matt had two deputies those days and he let them do most of the routine work around town.

He and I were sitting in my rooms, sharing some brandy one evening. He looked nervous. I kept giving him the opportunity to discuss whatever was troubling him and eventually he seemed to make up his mind.

"Kitty I want to ask you something."

"What's the matter Matt, you know I won't bite – well maybe I will, but not in a way you wouldn't like!"

He takes a couple of big breaths and slides from the couch. For a second I think something is wrong.

He takes a small package from his vest pocket. He is now on one knee.

His voice is almost faltering

"Kitty Russell, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I could not believe what I was hearing. For several seconds I was too stunned to reply. After all these years, it seemed impossible.

I reached down and pulled him to his feet.

"Matt Dillon those are the nicest words you've ever said to me. You know my answer, don't you? Yes, it would make me the happiest woman in the world."

He gets a ring from the small box he is now holding, It is fairly simple, a gold band with a small stone that sparkles in the light from the lamps.

He places it on my finger and we hold each other close.

That night is a special one I will always remember. It was like our love had reached new heights. No rush, few words, but our bodies and minds were linked together that night as never before.

When I woke in the early daylight, Matt was still there beside me. That in itself was unusual. He was lying on his side, head propped up on one elbow just looking at me. He smiled as I pulled my hand from under the covers and looked at the ring on my finger.

"It's still there," he said laughing.

There was silence for a few minutes. "Kitty, no one must know about this, you understand don't you?"

I assured him that I did, and I would take the ring off before going downstairs.

"I was thinking about a date for the wedding. Judge Brooker will be around again in about six weeks, I will talk with him then."

"You don't waste time do you cowboy?"

"I'm not giving you a chance to escape, woman" he said half laughing. "Then," he goes on, "I have to think of a way to get us both out of town for two weeks."

"A honeymoon? Matt Dillon I didn't know you were such an old romantic."

"I have to go now, but I'll be back," he said as he left the bed. "I'll see you later." He leaned over the bed and kissed me.

How does a woman become engaged and not go yelling it from the rooftops. That's what I had to do now. I understood Matt's caution and I would follow his instructions but it would not be easy.

Two weeks went by. I know Doc guessed something was different, he kept looking at me, but I managed to keep my secret.

"How's Matt doing?" he asked me. I knew he was digging for information,

"Oh same as usual, you know how he is."  
"I notice he's been sending Festus and Newly out a little more than he used too."  
"Yes I think he realizes that he can no longer do all the riding around that he once did."

I made some excuse about going to help Sam for a few minutes, not being sure how long I could keep up the pretense. Doc was too perceptive.

It was another month before Matt told me he had the date when Judge Brooker would be in town. He would make a time for us to talk with him in private.

The stage arrived late that evening. Matt was there to meet the Judge and escort him over to the Dodge House. He had two cases for the Judge to preside over the next morning. Court would be held there in the Dodge house as usual.

"Judge," Matt asked, "would you have time to come across to my office in say half an hour? I need to discuss something with you."

Judge Brooker had a high regard for this long time Marshal of Dodge City and although he had just come from a long stage ride he said he would be there.

Matt walked along to the Long Branch after this conversation and told me I needed to come down to the jail with him. Nobody in Dodge thinks twice about seeing Matt and I walking up Front Street side by side, laughing or talking, and it is not unusual for me to visit the Marshal's office. What was unusual was that about ten minutes after we arrived, Matt was making coffee when the door opened and Judge Brooker walked in. He knew me well and greeted me warmly.

Matt wastes no time in telling the Judge why he asked him to come.

"Kitty and I want to get married and would be grateful if you would conduct he proceedings for us." This statement certainly took the Judge by surprise.

"Matt I don't know what to say, I am delighted for you both. Of course I would be honored to do that."

"There are certain provisions Judge. For Kitty's safety no one must know about this. I figured we could do it next time you come through town. I will work on a location.'

"You will need two witnesses."

"I'll work on that too. And Judge I know I can count on your discretion."

"Have no fear of that Matt. May I be the first to congratulate both of you."  
He shook Matt's hand then, much to my surprise, the usually distant and very formal Judge gave me a hug. "I am so happy for you young lady, I wondered when you would get this man to settle down."

"What are you going to do Matt? "

"I haven't worked out all the details yet, but I have a good young deputy that I think is almost ready to take over responsibility for this territory. I'm sure I will be around here for a while though."

So that was it – not quite what I had in mind as wedding plans, but for my Cowboy this would be sufficient.

One night we were lying there on the old brass bed, just talking about nothing in particular

"Kitty, I wish I had made this decision years ago. I thought I would hate giving up the badge and this city, but now the time gets closer I am more anxious to spend all my time with you."

There was no answer I could think of. Of course I did not have to, I felt his gentle touch around my waist and knew words would not be needed for the pleasure that was ahead that night.

Just as Doc had described in his diary, we made our way up in his office that afternoon. We did not want to arouse any curiosity in Dodge's citizenry by walking up the street in dressy attire. Matt did wear a clean white shirt, and I found an outfit that was very stylish, but that I had worn several times before. I stopped by the stock room and picked up a bottle of good whisky on the way out and then walked, side by side with my husband to be, towards Doc's office. No one seemed to take any notice of us. One or two people greeted Matt and I along the way, but they could not hear the beating of my heart or feel the excitement I was experiencing in my stomach. This was not every bride's idea of a wedding day, but to me it was as much as anyone could hope for.

We climbed the steps and opened the door. Matt had obviously not told Doc what was going on. I think he thought we were here to discuss a medical problem and when the Judge arrived he seemed a little flustered. By the time Quint appeared he was aware that something was going on. I had no idea how Matt had found Quint and invited him to come. I had not seen him in all the years since he had left town, but then Matt always knew a lot of what was going on in the territory, even if he didn't talk about it much. The ceremony, if it could be called that, was very short and to the point. Matt placed the ring on my finger and then took me in his arms and kissed me for the first time as his wife, nothing else mattered.

I produced the bottle of whisky, and Doc got four of the white coffee mugs he had by the stove. The old physician proposed a toast to us both, and that was about it. The Judge had to leave to catch the stage after congratulating us both. Quint hung around for a little while, then he too disappeared back to wherever he had come from.

We stayed and talked with Doc for a while. Matt was adamant that he was taking me away somewhere for a short vacation, and now he had figured out how to do it, with a little help from Doc.


	3. Chapter 3

The Black Bag

Chapter 3

A week or so later we managed to leave Dodge for two weeks together. Matt had put on a good act with his back problems – although I guessed it was not all acting on his part.

When people realized I was going to accompany Matt to Baltimore, they did not seem overly surprised.

"Make sure he takes care of himself, Miss Kitty, and see he does what the Doctors tell him. We want him back you know."

Many of these people had known Matt for so long that his name was forever connected to Dodge City, he was the only Lawman they had ever known. Of course there were younger people around now who did not remember the times of the big cattle drives and the buffalo hunters. Even so there were still stories of the old wild Dodge going around from time to time.

When at last we boarded the train I could not believe it was happening. Surely there was going to be a hold up, or the engine would break down. Something would happen, but to my thankful surprise we arrived safely in Baltimore, and Kevin was there to meet us.

What a wonderful welcome. Kevin and Marilyn were celebrating their first wedding anniversary, and had planned a big evening. They had something else to celebrate as well, he had been made professor of the new department of Pharmacology at the medical college. Kevin told us that although many plants and herbs had been used to treat different diseases for centuries, the modern science of Pharmacology had only been established in the last decade, and he was proud to have been asked to head up the new department.

We didn't know most of the guests that evening, likewise they knew nothing of Matt Dillon or Dodge City. Even so they all congratulated us on our recent marriage and welcomed us to Baltimore. Here I could openly wear my wedding ring and walk arm in arm or hold hands with my husband. Matt even took off his badge – admittedly he carried it in his pocket, but I knew it was difficult for him to get even that far.

We spent two days with Kevin and his wife, and then Dave –an older man who worked doing odd jobs for the couple, loaded our bags onto the wagon and drove us out to a small cabin that Kevin owned. It was located in a little cove on the river just south east of the town and he thought we would enjoy a little time there to ourselves. We had four glorious days during which we never saw another soul. Just talking, walking by the water and sometimes doing a little fishing, I have never seen Matt so relaxed and happy. At night we would light a big fire in the fireplace and lie on the floor in front of it. I could delight in the feel of his hands gliding over my body and his lips so gently meeting mine.

On the fifth day, Dave came to take us back to the city.

We had decided that I would leave Dodge in five or six months time, Baltimore would be a good place for me to come. Kevin and Marilyn were here so I would not be alone and the city was big enough that it would be difficult for anyone to find me. Besides which, Baltimore was very different to Dodge, most people did not walk around wearing guns on their hips; any gunslinger arriving here would be noticed very easily.

We needed to find somewhere for me to live for about a year till Matt could come and join me. Of course Kevin and Marilyn were only too willing for me to stay with them, but I wanted my own place. I was independent by nature and would not feel comfortable under someone else's roof. Besides which Marilyn was about four months pregnant so they were going to need all the space they had.

We were lucky enough to find a small cottage, in the same section of town where our friends lived and it would be available for rent in about four months time. A colleague of Kevin's owned it but was going to Europe on sabbatical and would be gone for a year. It would work just fine. Once Matt finally left Dodge we could decide what we were going to do and in the meantime I would be safe here.

We had two more days left before returning home, and I enjoyed both of them to the utmost.

The train ride back to our dusty cow town was as quiet as the one out. Our honeymoon was over, but I knew a whole new life lay ahead for both of us. I wondered how we would adapt. I had never been without a job or business to run, and Matt had worn that badge for so long that I didn't know how he would survive without it.

I also felt bad about the people we would leave behind there. People that were a part of our lives, people like Doc, Festus and Newly. It was Doc I would miss the most. His whole demeanor was a source of strength to me through so many hard times, and we had become close over the years. I would miss him so much, and I knew he would miss the two of us. We had all been together for a long time and life would just not be the same without him being around.

Circumstances changed our plans. It was almost 3 months after we returned. I realized I had skipped my last two monthly periods and then I began to feel my waistline thickening. It was exciting, but at the same time scary.

When I told Matt that I thought I could be pregnant, he was so excited that I thought he would run out into the saloon downstairs and tell the whole town. At first he thought I should see Doc, but then decided that would not be fair on the old man. I would have to leave before anyone suspected.

I could not bring myself to tell Doc I was leaving. Just telling him goodbye would be unbearable. I wrote a short note and got a boy to deliver it to him after I left.

I had made arrangements with Hannah, an old friend, for her to buy the Long Branch. As far as she knew I was going to Wichita and then probably on to St Louis to visit family. She had run the saloon for me while Matt and I were in Baltimore for those two weeks, and decided then that she would buy it from me. The condition was that she tell no one of our deal. As far as Dodge knew I just up and left one day. I knew she would never tell any other story.

The last night Matt and I spent together in Dodge was a heartbreaking one. We had lived what seemed to be our whole lives here. All the good and the bad we had shared on these dusty streets. I knew it would be the last time for Matt and I to be together for several months. I told him I would write – probably through Kevin in those medical college envelopes that Doc received all the time. I could not take much with me, just a couple of bags. We would figure a way to ship the rest of the stuff later. For appearances I took myself to the train depot early next morning and got on the eastbound train. It was hard to keep the tears back. Maybe I should have stayed, maybe we should never have got married, so many maybes. Now there was another life to consider, at least I was taking part of Matt with me.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Black Bag**

Chapter 4

Dillon moped around Dodge for several weeks. Most of the citizens assumed that, like before, I had given up on him and left. Like before they thought I would return eventually.

Finally he could stand it no longer and sent a letter of resignation to the Attorney General's office.

After I arrived in Baltimore I wrote a long letter to Doc explaining why I could not come and tell him I was leaving, and had Kevin put it in one of those medical college envelopes. I also put a second note in there for Matt. I knew Doc wouldn't say anything about it to anyone. I knew I couldn't say too much, just in case it fell into the hands of the wrong people.

_My dearest love,_

_Just wanted to let you know how much I miss you. _

_Everything is going along fine for me. _

_Please don't forget your promise. Make sure you are here on time._

I signed it_ 'city girl.'_

I figured that was vague enough that if anyone else should read it, it wouldn't mean much.

My pregnancy was going along without problem. A little nausea some days, and sometimes I was very tired. I had to stay with Kevin and Marilyn for the first few weeks until the little house we planned to rent became available. Marilyn was due in another month or so, it was exciting that our children would be so close in age.

Eventually the house was ready and I was able to move in. It was nice to have my own space – even though this would not be our permanent home.

I was really surprised when a week or so later I got a letter from Matt – through Kevin of course, saying that he would be coming for a visit really soon. No explanation, but then that was Matt.

It was ten more days before there was a knock at the door. I had been asleep and trying to wake myself up I went to see who was there. My eye caught sight of a distinctive outline through the window. I flung open the door and threw my arms round that familiar neck.

"Matt, how come you're here so soon?"  
"The Attorney General wanted to see me, are you complaining?"

He came inside.

"Wow Kitty this looks like home already." He took me in his arms and we kissed for what seemed like hours, enjoying the taste of each other that we had both been missing for so long

He wanted to know how I was doing, how the baby was doing, what had the doctor said, everything he had been missing. I knew it was hard on him being away from this new life within me. At least I was here with Kevin and Marilyn, people I could talk to, laugh with, and dream of the future with. Matt was by himself, he did not even want Doc to know – just in case someone should ride into Dodge looking for a way to get at him through me, and now, worse, a child.

We ate supper together in our temporary home and Matt told me about the offer the Attorney General had made. He was all excited.

"He has offered me the position of Director of the Marshal's service. I would work directly under him and have no one else to answer to. I would get to organize the service, get the right men in the right place and watch how different groups of outlaws were working by reading reports that were coming in. The pay would be good, I would work in Washington and pretty much do things my way."

He went on to tell me how it would work out well because he would not have to go in to the office everyday, a lot of work he could take and do at home. Nor would he have to ride off all over the countryside chasing down bank robbers and murderers and, I think, most important to Matt he would get to keep his badge. To me it sounded an ideal answer. Matt was still too young to retire and although I could see him raising a few horses, the quiet life would not keep him happy for long. I myself had already felt lost without a business to run, and even missed all the rowdiness of evenings at the Long Branch. I kept busy helping Marilyn prepare for the arrival of their first child, and she in turn was helping me convert a small room at the back of this house into a nursery. For both of us this was a new experience and deciding what things we would need was a challenge but also fun.

Matt was able to stay a few days, we went into town and bought some of the bigger things we would need for the baby. I am sure he enjoyed that part as much as I did.

The few days we had, passed all to quickly and then he had to get the train back to Dodge. How I missed him, especially at night when, while he was there, he had lain with his ear up against my expanding girth trying to hear the beating of our child's heart. He would talk to that new life inside of me, and make all kinds of promises about our future together. The Doctor had given me a date about four months from now and when Matt left he swore he would be back by then.

Two months later Marilyn delivered a fine son, Liam Maxwell O'Malley. Liam was an old Irish name from Kevin's family and Maxwell had been Marilyn's maiden name. They were so happy and so much in love. It made it hard for me seeing that and knowing that Matt was far away.

I was in the last month or so of my pregnancy now. I felt so big and ungainly. The doctor had told me that the baby would be a good size. I kept hoping Matt was going to make it here in time. I would hate him to miss the birth of his child. More than that I needed him with me.

Mattkj

I knew time was running short, Kitty probably only had another month to go now before the baby arrived. Some way or another I was going to be there.

Finally I handed all my responsibilities over to Newly. He was going to make a fine Marshal. I had worried that Festus would not feel good about Newly's promotion, after all he had been a deputy long before Newly had arrived in town. I did talk to him about it, explaining that with all the reports and paper work to keep up with in running a Marshal's office, his inability to read and write would be a problem. In the end I felt that he was okay with my decision – after all he did like to take off from time to time to go on extended fishing or hunting trips. As I had found out, that was not easy to do if you held the post of Marshal. Dodge was not quite as wild as it had been when I took it over 18 or so years ago, so I did not have to worry so much about Newly's safety, even so I did ask Festus to watch out for the younger man.

I had a good job ahead of me in Washington and a beautiful wife in Baltimore, and a baby about to arrive. Still it was hard to tear myself away. Doc knew I was going, I had asked him to come to the jail and we drank a toast to Newly to celebrate his promotion to Marshal. I knew Doc was devastated to see me leave, I was the last of his Dodge family – a group that had been tightly bound together by all the times we had shared over the years, some had been good times and others so bad we hated to talk about them.

Festus and Newly were still there, but I don't think that was the same for him. I knew he missed Kitty and I promised him he would get to see us again sometime.

I told Newly he, could contact me by sending mail to the director of the marshal's service, no name, just Director – but not to use that too often. I think he guessed what I was going to be doing, but asked me no questions, just shook my hand and wished me well. I think Festus was almost teary eyed at my leaving, we had worked together for a long time, through good times and bad. It was difficult to break a bond like that. Before finally leaving, I asked him to keep an eye out for Doc too. I was worried about the old man.

A few mornings later I left Dodge. I was tempted to stop by the old Physician's office for the last time on my way out of town. I already knew he had figured out that any mail sent to Kevin at the medical college would eventually get to Kitty, so I would have a way to contact him. In the end I just gathered up the reins of the buckskin in the early morning light and headed west. I hated goodbyes.

I did not have much to take, a change of clothes, my Henry rifle, my buckskin horse and my saddle. After a few hours ride I took a more northerly route to meet an east bound train that evening. I couldn't bring myself to sell this horse. I had raised and broke him myself. He was a good size for me, he was also a stouthearted animal, always doing his best to please. Besides which I did not plan to take the train directly to Baltimore, I could not leave such an easy trail for someone to follow. I was thinking of riding some distance and then getting my horse and myself on the train for some of the way. By splitting my journey into parts I hoped to throw anyone off that may try to track me.


	5. Chapter 5

The Black Bag

Chapter 5

All goes well until I get just East of St. Louis. After leaving the train I ride through a small town and see a face I recognize – a face from a wanted poster. I know I should just move on. This is not my problem anymore, it is not even my territory, but that badge is still part of me even if I am not wearing it right now and I do have three weeks before our baby is due.

I watch as Berne Williams wanders around town. That evening he makes his way to a saloon. He sits in on a card game while I watch from the bar. I get talking too the barkeep and ask him if he knows who the man is. He tells me he came into town about a week ago and was waiting for a couple of friends to meet up with him. I am tempted to wait and see who turns up to meet this man who robbed a bank in Topeka and killed two men. The poster didn't mention two others but it certainly seems possible that the people he is waiting for were involved. I reckon I can afford a couple of days.

I hang around just watching Williams. After breakfast the next morning he leaves the town's only cafe and I follow him. He is heading north and I trail him at a distance. He stops in a clearing about ten miles out of town, so I pull back and get off my horse to walk up on him. It is not long before two other men ride in. I recognize their faces also, both from wanted posters. Train robbery, murder, these are outlaws that need to be taken down. I have a dilemma on my hands. If I arrest them here and turn them over to the law, it will take time. It will also leave a trail. Someone will know I was here and that is the very thing I am trying to avoid.

At that moment my decision is made for me. For some reason one of the strangers looks my way, there is a passing breeze that moves the brush I am crouching behind, for a second I am clearly visible, and unfortunately I am seen. The man looking at me draws a gun and fires giving me no choice but to return fire. He falls to the ground. The second man recognizes me,

"Marshal Dillon, you're a long way from Dodge City."

He draws and I fire, he falls to the ground but not before Williams fires. I feel it in my right shoulder but manage to get off a shot that finds its mark in his chest before my arm goes numb.

I do my best to bury the three men. I will report the incident directly to the Marshal's service when I get to Baltimore. Now there's a new problem. I have a bullet in my shoulder, it probably needs to come out soon but I do not want to leave any kind of trail for someone to track me down later. I am not sure how far I can ride like this and right now I am less than half way to Baltimore, and only about two weeks till our baby is due to arrive.

Kitty

Only three weeks to go now. Marilyn had given birth to a son, Liam Maxwell, a month ago. Liam was an Irish name from Kevin's side of the family and Maxwell had been Marilyn's family name.

I have not heard anything from Matt in more than two months. Doc did send a note to Kevin about two weeks ago saying that Matt had left Dodge. I have no idea how he was planning to get here, but from what he had said earlier he did not plan to use a direct route.

I really need him now. These last few weeks of waiting have been so long. I feel very alone and somewhat scared. This bed is so empty without him. I can only believe that somehow or another he will be here in time.

Matt

My plan had been to get the buckskin and me on the train that ran from St. Louis to Cincinnati. The Ohio and Mississippi Railroad ran a pretty good service on that route. I had checked into it before leaving Dodge and had planned to ride east to board the train at some small town depot in the country where there would not be so many people around. From Cincinnati, I could get another train directly to Baltimore. Once there I would be fine, trouble is that is about 800 miles away, and even though trains are a little faster now and these eastern routes better established, it will probably take me four or five days.

I sit and look at the map I brought with me. I don't want to return to St Louis with blood all over my shirt and peace officers that would definitely question a bullet wound. I cannot leave a trail now, maybe I can still ride a little further east and board at some smaller town as I had planned. The pain in my shoulder is bad, but I can manage that, it's the bleeding and the numbness in my hand that is going to slow me down. There are a couple of bandanas that I retrieved from the men I just buried. I fashion a makeshift sling, then unsaddle their horses and turn the animals loose. There are a few trail rations in one rig, but nothing much else.

I manage to get on my horse and, looking at the map one more time, head on to the next town that has a railroad depot.

Kitty

It is only three days now till my due date, I had seen the Doctor yesterday and he told me he thought it would be a few more days yet. Kevin and Marilyn had insisted I come stay with them for these last few days, or at least until Matt arrives. They did not like the idea of me being alone.

The date came and went and two more days besides. Like every first time mother I did not know what to expect. I desperately needed my husband.

Matt

I ride for a good while, I am losing track of time. There is a small creek ahead. The buckskin needs a drink, and some cold water might make my head a little clearer. I get off the horse and wash my face and neck, it does help a little, so I take off my shirt and wash it in an attempt to remove some of the blood. I also clean the wound in my shoulder as best I can, maybe if I can apply a better dressing and have a cleaner shirt I won't draw so much attention to myself. I just hope fever doesn't set in; time is getting too short for that.

I make it to the train in plenty of time and buy fare for my horse and myself. This is not so much a depot as a stop for taking on fuel and water so thankfully no one else is around. I load the horse into the boxcar and am glad to find that there is already hay and grain onboard and plenty of water. I throw some hay in front of the buckskin and offer him some water, after that I feel too tired to do anything else so I remove the saddle and lie down in an empty stall, using my saddle as a pillow. This trip is going to take a good while and I appreciate the opportunity to get some sleep.

We make several stops along the way, at one of them some old cowboy must have come aboard. He has his horse in the stall next to mine.

"Howdy stranger," he says, "You sleep pretty sound. Loaded my horse and everything and you didn't even stir. You want me to throw your horse some hay?"

I try to sit up to see what's going on, pain shoots through my shoulder, I groan, I can't help it. Looks like it has started bleeding again.

"Say, you look like you're hurt, here let me have a look."

Before I can stop him he's down by my side looking at my shoulder.

"That bullet needs to come out," he says, "looks like its been there long enough already."

"It'll wait, " I say

"I don't reckon so. Look I'm not asking you how it got there, but I don't want to share this ride with a dead man."

He's getting out a knife, and a bottle of whisky, which he hands me.

"You'd better be drinking some of this Mister."

I really don't have the strength to argue with him.

"You done this before?"

"I've done a little of everything I guess, worked cattle mostly."

I am hoping this man never came to Dodge

"Where did you work?" I ask him

"Oh mostly down Texas way. I hardly ever left the state before."

I am hoping he's telling me the truth.

He's lighting matches and burning off the knife blade. I figure he's serious about doing this so I take a few big gulps of the whisky. I think how fortunate it is that I took off my Marshal's badge when I left Dodge. I just mailed it to Washington to the Director of the Marshal's service; hopefully it'll be waiting for me when I start my new job.

I feel the whisky taking effect, but it is nowhere near enough to deaden the pain, and I pass out long before he is finished.

When I wake up, the cowboy is still there. He brings me some water.

"How d'yer feel?" he says

"I'll do."

"You runnin' from the law?" He asks.

I don't answer.

"None of my business," he says. "It don't really matter, we all got our own problems. I figure you're a good enough feller. Yer horse looks well took care of. No one'll know anything from me."

"I'm much obliged." I said.

He hands me what's left of the whisky,

"I cleaned yer shoulder up as best I could, but its gonna need some real doctorin' before long."

I lie back – grateful to be on the train and not riding the trail.

I sleep again and this time when the cowboy wakes me, he tells me he is leaving the train here.

"Good luck to you stranger," he says as he leaves.

The name on the station board means nothing to me. I know the train terminates in Cincinnati, so I am not worried about sleeping through the stop. I hay and grain the buckskin and offer him some water. My arm is still numb and I can feel heat in my shoulder. The cowboy had fashioned a substantial dressing. Hopefully it would last till Baltimore.

I rest again. It is good to have the opportunity to lie here.

I'm not sure how long I slept, but the noise of our arrival in Cincinnati woke me. I manage to saddle the buckskin and lead him down the ramp. I ride off trying to attract as little attention as possible. I had intended to ride a little way down the line before getting the Baltimore train, but right now two things are against me, the imminent arrival of our baby and the wound in my shoulder. I decide that the only way to handle both of these problems is to get on the Baltimore train here in Cincinnati. It is about six hours before it leaves, so I ride a short distance out of town to lie low until the time is nearer.

Kitty

I had been feeling some random contractions all day. Kevin told me that was quite normal and may go on for a few days before things really got started.

It is late at night and I am in my room. Please Matt where are you? An old fear comes back to haunt me. Suppose something has happened, he could be lying out there hurt or worse still dead. I could not help it. All the horrors of the past penetrate my mind. Tears come and before I know it I am sobbing openly. Marilyn must have heard me. She knocks on the door. "Kitty, can I come in?"

She comes and sits next to me on the bed putting her arm around my shoulders.

"Hold on Kitty, not much longer now. From what I have heard of Matt he will get here somehow." I hear her talking to Kevin, but cannot concentrate on what is being said. My fears and visions of past horrors have taken over.

I bury my face in her shoulders and the tears just flow. I can't stop them.

Between sobs I tell her of the bad images in my mind. "I just want to feel his arms round me, I know he wouldn't want to miss this. He left Dodge in plenty of time. I'm sure something has happened. I just need to know he's safe"

I find a glass of water being pushed into my hand, "Just drink this now." It's Kevin, I know he is trying to help but sleep is not what I want. "Go ahead, you need to rest. For the baby's sake," he adds.

Matt.

I make my way back to the train depot and the Baltimore train. Again I buy fare for myself and the horse and head to the boxcar. All being well, in a few more days I should be in Baltimore. I only hope I am in time. I know Kitty is depending on me to be there. I hardly know what day it is now and have lost all count of time.

I lead the buckskin up the ramp and find one other horse and rider in the boxcar. I take an empty stall and remove the saddle. It is difficult as I now have very little use in my right arm and my shoulder is burning with every movement. I put some hay in front of the buckskin and pat him on the neck. "Nearly home now," I tell him. This trip has been hard on both of us.

The other passenger is sitting on one of the hay bales and leaning back against the boxcar wall, he tilts his hat and closes his eyes.

I find a comfortable spot in an empty stall next to the buckskin and lie down resting my head on my saddle. I can feel a fever coming on. Please not now, just a little while to go, I have to make it.

From habit I just intend to rest, not sleep, but next thing I am aware of there is a lot of noise and I realize the other occupant of the boxcar is leaving. We had never exchanged a word.

I am feeling bad now. I get up to get a drink of water and offer some to the horse. "Hang in buddy," I tell him, "almost there."

I fell back down in the empty stall and knew no more.


	6. Chapter 6

The Black Bag

Chapter 6

Kitty

Gradually my tears and sobs subside. Kevin's medicine works and I sleep the rest of the night. I am now four days past my due date. My doctor had told me it was not unusual to go a week, or even two, over with a first child. The occasional contractions I was having were getting stronger. I knew in my heart it would not be much longer now.

I went over to the little house that was to be Matt's and mine for the next year. I had arranged with Hannah that she would have the things I wanted to keep, crated up and sent to an "Aunt" of mine in St. Louis, from there it would take a month or so by a roundabout route, before it arrived at the depot in Baltimore to be collected by Dave Ayres. Dave would see they got to this house, which fortunately belonged to someone else.

Of course the house would be different when our things arrived but I wanted it to be looking nice for when Matt got here. It helped to stay busy, to have something to do. I could not allow myself to think of the possibilities I had been dragged into last night. I felt embarrassed by my total loss of control.

It was mid afternoon when Dave pulled the buggy up outside to collect me and take me back to Marilyn and Kevin's.

I felt some rain as we drove the few blocks, Dave helped me down and I walked towards the back door. It was then I felt my waters break. I knew time was short.

Matt

I don't want to wake. There is pain, and I feel so weak. I am having fever and chills, and the shivering makes the pain worse.

There is a lot of noise outside. To begin with I have no idea where I am. The boxcar door slides open and the conductor looks in.

"This is as far as we go, you'd better be getting your stuff together."

"Where are we?" I ask

"Baltimore. Where were you planning on going mister?"

He walks on down the cars, waking people up and getting them off the train.

Somehow I saddle the horse and lead him down the ramp.

It is raining and I pull the collar of my trail coat up around my neck I cannot believe how much colder it is. I have been to Kevin's house from the depot three times before, but never in the dark. I hope I remember the way.

Taking the reins I somehow manage to drag myself into the saddle and head off in what I believe to be the right direction. It is dark and rain is beating in my face. I have to find the house. I know Kevin would not let Kitty stay by herself at this time. She would be at his house and all I have to do is find it. I must be in time.

Eventually I find a familiar landmark, now I am on the right track. I ride along another street and then turn off to the left. The buckskin is no help , unlike so many times in Dodge, so I can't rely on him to get me there. I have to stay awake. Finally I see the house in the distance, by the time I get there I see Dave putting the buggy away. I call to him. He turns around and sees me, then comes running over.

"Marshal, you better hurry, I just got back from bringing the doctor. Your wife is in there having that baby."

I slide down off the horse, clinging to the saddle horn to keep my balance.

"I think you're gonna have to help me." He goes to put my right arm over his shoulder. I cry out, "no not that one," He switches to the other side and we make it to the back door. I am soaking wet – partly from rain and partly from the fever. I can't stop shaking.

Dave pushes the door open. "Dr. Kevin," he calls "come quick."

I hear doors opening, the world is fading around me. "Kitty, have to see Kitty." That's about all I can say.

Marilyn sees me. She calls back to the bedroom. "Kitty it's all right, Matt is here." I don't hear the answer.

"Mrs. Marilyn we need Dr. Kevin quick," I hear Dave call to her.

I am aware of hands getting my wet clothes off. I can't do much to help. My arm is useless and my shoulder is on fire. Kevin discovers the bullet wound. "What happened Matt?"

I really don't have the strength to answer.

"I have to see Kitty, help me."

"Let's clean you up a bit, you'll scare that baby out of her, bad as you look." He gets the wet bloodied shirt off of me. My shoulder wound is all red and swollen and still bleeding some. I don't care. "Spare shirt in my saddlebag. Hurry." Another round of chills hits me. Kevin gets a damp cloth and cleans my face and puts a large dressing over my shoulder. He helps me on with the clean shirt.

Somehow I am going to walk in there and see my wife. She has been through all this by herself so far and I plan to be with her from now on.

Kitty

It wasn't long before my contractions were coming stronger and closer together, still no Matt. I would not break down again but my heart was aching for him. If only I knew where he was. Kevin had sent for the doctor, and by the time he arrived I was well on the way to having our child. I could only hope that his, or her, father would be here. If I just knew where he was, and that he was all right.

The contractions were really close together now. The doctor told me everything was fine and it would not be long.

How could everything be fine when Matt was not here?

Just then there is a lot of noise from the back of the house. I hear Dave calling for Kevin, and then Marilyn cries out to me "Kitty it's alright, Matt is here."

"Matt, " I call "where are you?"

Marilyn goes to check and comes back to tell me that he is changing out of his wet clothes and will be in in a minute.

Another contraction hits.

It seems like it takes forever, but there he is standing in the doorway,

"Kitty" he comes over and kisses me. He is hot, like with a fever. I can tell he is hurting and start to say something. He sits in the chair by the bed and takes my hand.

"It's alright Kitty I'm here, it was a long trip, but I'm here now. I've missed you so much."

He just sits there, looking at me. Minutes pass and another contraction hits.

"Come on Matt," that's Kevin. He comes and gets Matts arm and leads him from the bedroom. "We'll wait over here. Dr. Harper and Marilyn will take care of Kitty now."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Matt

Somehow we get back to the small office Kevin maintains in a front room of his house. He makes me lie on the table and removes my shirt and the bandage he had recently applied.

"Lets see what's going on."

He looks at the wound in my shoulder.

"That's going to need to be cleaned out. Is the bullet still in there?"

I manage to explain that some cowboy I met on the train dug it out. I know the words are not coming out clearly. He is trying to clean my shoulder but the process causes bolts of lightening to shoot through my arm and I cry out.

"Matt, let me get you something for pain."

"No, not till I see my baby. I've made it this far; I'm not going to miss it now."

"All right I'll do my best."

He leaves for a minute and returns with a small glass of liquid. He helps me sit up. "Here this will help the fever. As soon as that baby is here I will have to take care of that wound."

I swallow the liquid.

"Stay there, I will check how things are progressing."

He comes back with a quilt to help keep me warm. I cannot keep my eyes open.

"Won't be long now." I hear him say

I have no idea how much later it is. I have been trying to hang on to consciousness, but it is not easy. I am determined that I am going to see this baby.

Kevin is calling me. "Matt, wake up." He's shaking my left shoulder.

I look at him and then hear a baby crying.

I struggle to sit up, the room is spinning around me.

"Help me up." I hold out my left arm, and Kevin puts it over his shoulder.

When we get to Kitty's room I let go of Kevin. I am going to do this by myself

Kitty.

After Matt leaves, things move quickly. Dr. Harper and Marilyn stay with me, there are a few more hard contractions, and then my baby is heading for the outside world. Marilyn holds my hand and encourages me to push through these last few contractions. I feel I have no more strength left, but somehow I manage. The thought that Matt is here keeps me going, even though I know something is not quite right with him. He put on a good act, but I know him too well.

A last big effort, and somehow this new life enters the world. I wait for what seems an endless time for that first cry, but there it is, that miraculous sound.

"It's a son Kitty," says Dr. Harper.

Marilyn leaves and a few minutes later Matt is there. I can tell he is in pain and even from here I can feel the fever coming from his body. Somehow it doesn't matter. He is here and everything will be all right. I am holding this new life to my breast, and Matt is here holding both of us.

"I love you Kitty," he says.

Russell Mathew Dillon had arrived.

We stayed with Kevin and Marilyn for several more days. Matt had a pretty bad infection in his shoulder, but Kevin cleaned it thoroughly several times a day to begin with until eventually the fevers and swelling subsided. I was so excited with having my husband and my baby by my side. Life could not get much better than this.

Finally we moved back to the little rented cottage, then a week later Matt tells me that he needs to report to the Attorney General's office. It will mean four hours hard riding to get there, so it may be necessary for him to be gone overnight. I can handle that. At least he's not escorting prisoners or risking someone ambushing him from an alleyway or out there on the trail.

After a while we settle into a routine where Matt is usually gone one or two nights a week, but every weekend he is home. He proves to be remarkably efficient at his new job. Although he had always hated sitting at a desk and writing endless reports, he could now see how useful that information was. Now he can almost track and even predict where the so-called spoilers were heading next, just by reading reports and plotting on a map where they had been. That way he could send an extra marshal or deputy to places where they would be needed, or at least warn the local lawman to be on the lookout for trouble. Consequently more of the bank robbers, murderers and holdup men got taken off the streets. He signs all his telegrams, orders and mail with a simple letter D. Most people assume this stands for director. The fact is that very few in the Marshals service knew that Matt Dillon was running it, and he wanted to keep it that way.

He comes home one Friday night wanting me to come for a buggy ride the next day. We drive out to a point south of Baltimore, almost halfway between that city and Washington. There he has found this small ranch for sale. There is a house that needs a little work, a small barn and about twenty-five acres of land. The location is perfect. There is a small stream running through it and some good pasture.

Over the next month or so we worked at the ranch every weekend. Matt managed to hire a couple of hands to come help with some of the building repairs and by the time they are finished the place is livable and we are able to move our furniture that traveled from Dodge out there. Once we had those few pieces set up and some other stuff unpacked it began to look like home. There were a few more things we would need, but we had all the essentials.

We started living out there on weekends and sometimes longer if Matt did not have to go to Washington. It would be a lot closer for him to travel once we did move permanently, but he still did not feel good about me and Russ being out there alone.

A few months more and it was time for us to leave the little house in Baltimore for good, and move out to the ranch. Matt had found a man to come work as a hired hand. They made him a small bunkhouse over the barn. He turned out to be good help, and Matt felt better having someone around the place on the few nights he did not get home.

We watched Russ grow from an infant to a toddler, and then sometime around his second birthday Matt came and told me he was making arrangements for us to go visit Doc. It was much too long since we had seen him. It took him a few weeks to put our trip together. We would not be going all the way into Dodge City, but Doc would come out and meet us.

The journey was not too bad, although it did take several days. We left the train just before Dodge and there was a wagon waiting to take us to the old Hamilton place, about a two-hour ride. Russ slept most of the way.

The Hamilton place was clean and warm when we got there. Matt unloaded the supplies from the wagon, and the driver left.

I thought the Hamiltons had left this place several years ago. Matt told me that they had moved into town, but rented it out from time to time as a fishing or hunting lodge for folks from back east, and sometimes their children would use it for a weekend. He had made all the arrangements under a different name, and if anyone did find out we were here, we would be long gone before they arrived.

"Doc will be here for lunch tomorrow so we have tonight to ourselves. We can go out there and smell the prairie air."

We did just that, and it brought back so many memories for both of us.

"Matt, how do you feel about having given all this up, our friends, your job, everything we lived for all those years?"

He thought a long time before answering that question, so long in fact that I was beginning to wonder if he had too many regrets.

"We both gave all this all this up, and I won't deny that sometimes I miss times like these. Remember how we would ride out and go evening fishing, and just lie and watch the stars as they gradually light up the sky. I remember so many things. But Kitty, I look at you and Russ, and I know that how ever many memories I have from the past, I now have far more, more than I ever deserved."

He takes me in his arms and slowly we make our way back to the warmth of the little house. Somehow we relived so many of our past joys during that one night on the prairie.

When I woke next morning, Matt was already up with the stove lit and coffee on. Russ of course was up and trying to help by carrying logs twice his size from the back door to the wood box.

"What time do you think Doc will be here?"

"Probably around noon, it depends how soon he gets my message."

Matt takes Russ outside to explore, while I get a meal fixed up for lunch. My husband had thought of everything we would need in the supplies he had arranged for us.

After I have finished I go outside and see them walking around looking for prairie dog holes, or any other of a hundred things to be found out there. I sit and watch them for a while, excited about the visit that lies ahead. I have really missed Doc all the time we have been gone.

It is not much longer till our child is tired and I lay him down in a quiet, curtained corner to take a nap.

I know Matt is excited too. Doc and he had a special relationship for all those years. Doc had saved his life so many times – and Matt had returned the favor a time or two.

We went back inside to check on the food, when soon there was the sound of a buggy stopping in front of the house. Looking through the window I see that same irascible old figure, in the same worn out clothes, heading towards the door.

Matt waits for him to knock, then opens the door and grins at him.

Doc of course does not express any delight at seeing us. He covers his feelings with some crusty comment about dragging him all the way out here and missing a day's fishing.

I can hold it in no longer, and rush to hug him round the neck.

That visit is something to remember. I can picture now the surprise and pleasure in his eyes when he holds Russ on his lap. From the diary he later wrote I know he lost a baby son, this must have brought back to him the pain of that memory, but I also saw happiness in his eyes. Like Matt told him, this was like his grandson.

Doc spent the night with us and we sat up for hours recalling past events.

As he was getting ready to leave the next morning, I begged him to come visit us. He could even move up there and we would build him his own place on the ranch. Matt told him about the fishing, I knew he'd like that.

He promised he would come.

All too soon it was over. We watched the buggy drive down the trail and out of sight. Neither of us spoke for a while.

After lunch that day we packed up our stuff, cleaned the place up and soon after we were done the wagon arrived to take us back to the train.

It had been all too short, but so enjoyable. Well worth the time it took to get there.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was two Christmases later before we saw Doc again. As Matt had told him to do, he sent occasional communications to Kevin at the medical college, and Kevin would pass them on to us. Finally the one came that we were waiting for. He was on his way.

I was going to make this holiday something really special. I remembered back to our first Christmas in Dodge, and tried to set this up in a similar way. It would be fun for all of us.

Doc arrived in Baltimore late one afternoon. Kevin and Marilyn did not want to be left out of the excitement and had arranged for him to spend that first night at their house.

Matt brought him out to the ranch the next morning. The excitement at seeing my old friend and confidante again, is indescribable. We will get to see him for more than a few hours this time.

He told us how Dodge was becoming quite a civilized town now. He hadn't seen a gunslinger in over a year. Hannah was still running the Long Branch, Newly was still Marshal, but Festus had moved on some twelve months ago. He gave us news of several other inhabitants of the town that had been our home. Some had got married and had children, others had died or moved away.

The day before Christmas, Kevin and Marilyn came over and brought their two boys. Russ and Liam were so close – almost like brothers. Between them they persuaded Doc to go down to the river and fish. It was a little cold, but none of them seemed to mind. Surprisingly Doc seemed quite at ease with the two boys running around him, each determined to show him something new and get his attention.

Marilyn and I fixed a meal, while Brian, their younger son who had just turned two, was sleeping. Matt and Kevin went off together to the barn. Matt had just bought a young colt he hoped to train up for Russ and I knew he was anxious to show it off.

The day was fun for us and I know the boys had a good time. Doc was in fine form and told us some great stories of the happenings in Dodge before our company had to leave.

Christmas day was to be a fine affair. Matt had brought in some branches and I had decorated them with red and green ribbon just like the Long Branch that first Christmas we were all together. I had even got the mistletoe like before. Every Christmas day since that first one in Dodge, I had made sure to wear the little silver necklace with the blue stones. It was not an expensive piece of jewelry but to me it could not have meant more if it had held the finest diamonds. I took great care of it, always wrapping it carefully before putting it away.

Matt had got a small wagon to give to Russ to pull around, and I had managed to find a bottle of Doc's favorite whisky.

The day was wonderful and I could tell that Doc remembered as fondly as we did, all those early days in Dodge.

The next few days the weather surprised us with sunshine and warm days. Matt took the opportunity to drive Doc around the property and one day we drove the wagon into Baltimore. We knew that Doc had spent some of his early years in that city but were not aware of all the circumstances until later when we read his diary. We spent the day with Kevin and Marilyn, and Kevin took him off to see his department at the college. The boys spent some time playing with Matt while Marilyn and I did a little shopping.

I wished that Doc would agree to move up here and join us. I discussed it with him several times.

All to soon it was time for him to leave, Matt was going to drive him to the train. Before they loaded the wagon and pulled out I approached him once more.

"Doc we all miss you so much, please come and join us. I know its not Dodge but we have a good life here, and the boys enjoy your company. More than that I miss you." I put my arms around his old familiar neck, and felt his arm around my waist.

"I'll certainly give it some thought Kitty. I sure thank you and Matt for a great time this last week or so." He kisses my cheek and then bends to shake hands with Russ,

"Goodbye young man, you be sure to grow up into something we can all be proud of." He climbs carefully up into the wagon and I stand and watch as they pull out.

"Goodbye Doc."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next few years flew by. Russ and Kevin's boys became inseparable. On weekends they would either all be in the city, or all come out at the ranch.

Matt had made some additions to the house by enlarging the living area and adding an extra room for all the boys to share when they were here. He had also enlarged the barn and purchased a few more horses. He loved taking the boys out to ride and teaching them about the wild life and how to camp and fish.

Although they all enjoyed these outings, it was Kevin's younger son Brian who took to it more than the others.

As soon as they were old enough, Matt taught them to use a rifle and how to take care of it. A little later he started to take them hunting.

It was shortly after Russ's eight birthday that Matt came home from the office with a drawn look on his face.

"We have to leave for Dodge."

I look at him, "What's wrong?" I think I knew the answer before he said it.

"It's Doc, they don't think he's going to last much longer."

We headed out for Baltimore early the next morning. Russ would stay with Marilyn and the boys. She was already several months pregnant with their third child. Matt thought that Kevin would be coming to Dodge also.

When we arrived in Baltimore, Marilyn told us that Kevin was in Richmond for a few days giving a lecture series, but she would wire him and felt sure he would want to be there. She had no problem with Russ staying with them, he could even go to school with the others till we got back.

The train ride was a miserable affair, we both felt that something precious was about to be taken from us and had little to say. We just stayed as close as possible to each other as if that warmth offered protection. Matt had always said he could not go back to Dodge, that it would be too risky, now he seemed to throw that caution to the winds.

Of course it was evening by the time we arrived and there were not too many people around. As usual there were several buggies and wagons waiting there for fares, and he got a young looking man to drive us to Doc's office.

My heart was pounding as we climbed the stairs. I so hoped we would be in time.

Doc had told us about Ben Hollister, but we had not met him before. Strangely enough he seemed to know who we were even before Matt introduced us. He turned out to be a warm confident man with an engaging smile. He showed us into the back room. Doc looked so frail and small that I wondered if we were in time. I sat by his bed and took his hand.

"Doc, its Matt and Kitty."

His eyes fluttered a little and then he gave a half smile. He knew we would come.

Hollister left the room and we sat with him all night. Occasionally he would say a few words, most of which I could not make out. He did not seem to be in any pain or distress.

"Matt, … Kitty," was all I could make out.

"We're here now, you just rest."

"Take care of that boy of yours."

"We will Doc, I promise."

Those were his last words. As daylight began to cut the darkness, he took his last breath. Matt held me close for a few minutes then called Dr. Hollister.

Matt was determined to make all the funeral arrangements himself. He wanted to lay our friend to rest at the spot by the river where they used to go fishing. He knew it was Doc's favorite.

It was strange how so many of the old friends appeared there that day. Thad, Festus, Chester, Quint and Newly, then somehow Kevin arrived in time. It was a perfect spring like day. Matt managed the whole thing. He felt that it was his personal responsibility to his old friend.

After the burial was over we returned to Doc's office. Hollister had some whisky set by and we all drank a toast to remember the man who had been such a part of our lives.

The will was read. We knew Doc didn't have much – possessions had never meant much to him, all his joy and satisfaction came from caring for other people.

We finished up taking Doc's old medical bag and shingle together with the cufflinks he wanted me to keep and the instruments he wanted Matt to have. After the others had left, Hollister gave us an envelope with the money for Russ. We both knew Doc had left much more than this behind. The babies he had delivered, the lives he had saved and just his example of concern for fellow human beings, left a legacy much greater than all these things

.

We left Dodge as quietly as we had come. Kevin joined us at the depot with fares already purchased. I am sure several townsfolk must have known we had been there, but no one seemed to notice. Things were different in the town now. It seemed much more peaceful. A lot of the folks we had known were no longer there. There was a new population, some of who may have heard of Matt Dillon, but they had never seen him, and would certainly not recognize him or me.


	10. Chapter 10

The Black Bag

Chapter 10

It was only a few months after our return that Marilyn delivered a baby girl. They named her Aileen Louise. It seemed that in no time at all she was running around chasing her brothers.

Russ was growing and his personality was developing. Ever since he first picked up that black medical bag of Doc's, he wanted to know more and more about our friend. He would handle the instruments that the bag contained with what almost amounted to a reverence. He would stand and look at that shingle over our fireplace with wonder on his face.

He must have been about twelve years old when Matt came home from the office one Friday night. He was soaking wet from a fierce storm that had moved in. I didn't think he had been well when he left the house the day before. Many people were now driving these new motorcars, but Matt was reluctant to part with his horses. That trip he had at least taken the wagon otherwise I don't think he would have made it home.

He was feverish and having chills. I sat him in front of the fire and helped him out of his wet clothes then warmed a blanket for him to wrap up in.

I watched as Russ sat down beside his father, and reached his small fingers around Matt's wrist. I had seen that movement before, many times, but years ago. Matt told me later that it was almost as if Doc's fingers were there, gentle but firm at the same time.

Russ looked at me.

"Ma, I think I need to go get Dr. Kevin," he said with all seriousness on his face.

"You can't ride that far now. The storm is set in and it's getting dark."

"I have to do it, I'll be fine."

There was a confidence in his manner, just like his father, but something else was there, knowledge that I had no idea he had.

"What is it Russ?"

He took my hand in his and directed it to Matt's wrist.

"Just feel – that isn't how it should be."

Before I could stop him, he was off out to the barn and saddling the horse that Matt had got for him when he was about four years old.

"Please be careful Russ."

"Don't worry, I have the best horse around, he'll see I'm fine."

I returned to Matt. Now he had developed chills again and even though he was so close to the fire he complained of being cold. I managed to get him to the bed and layered several blankets over him to try to keep him warm and get the shaking to stop.

I figured it would be at least three hours before Russ and Kevin returned. Matt became quite delirious as his fever rose.

Kitty, Kitty, he kept calling in a slurred, hoarse voice.

"I'm here Matt."

"I don't feel so good, get Doc."

"Doc's not with us," I say trying to soothe his burning forehead with a cool cloth. "Kevin is on his way. Just try to lie still."

A little while later he was shivering again and once more I wrapped the blankets back around him.

I kept looking at the clock on the wall in the kitchen. Maybe they would be back soon.

It was past midnight before I heard them return. Kevin had never been that much of a horseman, and a year or so ago had got himself one of these motor cars to drive around in. The roads were also a lot better than the cart tracks they used to be. He could make the trip out here now in under and hour. Russ must have left his horse in town, because he was riding alongside Kevin.

They both came running into the house, the worst of the storm had passed by now.

Kevin still had those two medical bags – but now Russ was carrying one of them. Somehow it looked natural in his hands.

"What's been going on Kitty?"

I try to explain the sequence of events as Kevin starts to check my husband over. It is not easy because Matt is tossing all over the place, trying to push Kevin's hands away.

"Has he ever had anything like this before?"

"I think one time, many years ago in Dodge. Doc said it was the Ague or something like that. I remember he treated him with some medicine, quinine I think it was, it made him real sick, but Doc kept making him take it. I know he was pretty much under the weather for a good while afterwards".

Kevin gets out his stethoscope and listens to Matt's chest.

My cowboy is still restless, muttering something about Doc.

Kevin takes his second bag from Russ and opens it up. He selects two of the vials and draws their contents into syringes.

"I'm going to give him a similar medicine, Kitty, but now I have it as a liquid I can inject, that way he shouldn't get sick from it. I'll also give him something to help calm him down a bit."

Russ seems to know how to help and gets the tourniquet from the bag and hands it over. I am surprised by the strength and understanding he shows as he holds Matt's arm still while Kevin slowly injects the two drugs into a vein.

My husband begins to calm down and seems to be resting a little more peacefully.

I stood watching the Doctor and his self appointed assistant. Once again Kevin gets his stethoscope out and listens to Matt's chest. Russ can hardly contain himself and finally Kevin lets him put the instrument in his ears and listen. To begin with Kevin guides his hand, quietly telling him what to listen for. I notice that my son holds the instrument just as Doc would have done. Instinctively he seems to know what he's doing.

Kevin finally sits back and says that indeed the boy was right – Matt's heart was not beating as it should, but the murmur he still had from all those years ago –which Matt had finally told me about - was unchanged and he thought the present problems were caused by the high fever.

It was not long till dawn now so Kevin stayed. Matt's condition improved gradually and by morning the worst of the fever and chills were over. Although he was told to stay in the bed for the next few days, we all knew he wouldn't.

A week later Matt and Russ took the buggy into town to collect the boy's horse.

On the way back, Matt saw that Russ was holding a small cloth bag. They were both riding in the wagon with the boy's horse tied behind. Eventually Russ starts to talk.

"Pops, would you and Ma be very disappointed if I didn't become a Marshal like you?"

"What makes you think that I ever expected you to follow in my footsteps, Russ? Haven't you noticed that I've always made a point of calling you by your name instead of son? My reason for that is that you are your own person and you must make your own life, not necessarily follow the one I took. All I or your mother could ask is that whatever you decide to do, you do it to the best of your ability, and it goes without saying that you stay on the right side of the law. I hate to say it but I think she would be very happy if you decided not to be a lawman."

There was silence again for a while, and then the boy starts to talk again.

"You remember when you brought that black bag home after you went to Dodge when Doctor Adams died?

"Yes I remember."

"When I got that black bag out of the wagon and carried it into the house, it kinda felt right to me, almost as if it was telling me something." He pauses and opens the cloth bag he is holding. He pulls out a stethoscope, one I recognize from many years before.

"Where did you get that?"

"Dr. Kevin gave it to me."

I am not sure what to say. There is silence again for a few minutes, and then Russ takes a big breath and starts to explain.

"Pops, I want to go to school to study medicine. I want to be like Dr. Adams and Dr. Kevin. I remember Doctor Adams that Christmas he came to stay with us. I was just a kid then, but there was something about him that I wanted to be like. Is it all right Pops?"

I smiled to myself, how could our son think this would be a disappointment to us. Somehow Doc must have had something to do with it. "Its more than all right Russ. Your mother and I would be so proud if you turned out to be like Doc."

Later that night Matt told me of his conversation.

"Do you think he means it?"

"Oh yes, he is very sure of what he is doing."

Some days later I watch as Russ gets the old black bag down from the shelf where we keep it. He opens it up and puts the stethoscope inside. As he turns around he sees me standing there. "Its back where it belongs now." he says, "Don't worry Ma, I'll take care of it."

The following weekend, Kevin brings his family over to spend the day. Matt takes him off to the barn to talk and asks him about the stethoscope.

"It arrived on my desk at the college several months before Doc passed away. There was a note in his handwriting with it. It said I was to look after it, and that one day I would know who to pass it on to."

"What about Liam? – I though he wanted to study medicine."

"He does but he's not like Russ. Liam is more at home with test tubes and microscopes. He wants to continue my research into pharmaceuticals. It is a rapidly growing science and I think great things will happen in the next decade or so."

"And Brian?" I ask

"I think he's more likely to take after you Matt," he laughs. "Already he is interested in the law. Aileen of course is too young to even think about such things. No Matt, I have put it in the right hands. I have to admit that for a long time now Russ has been begging me to teach him things. He has a hunger to learn. He didn't want me to tell you in case you were disappointed. Of course I knew you wouldn't be, but it had to be his decision to talk to you."

From that point on, Russ was always bringing home medical books that Kevin leant to him. I am not sure how he managed to understand them, but somehow he did. Kevin told us that Russ became more persistent about knowing how we all became friends, and eventually he had to tell him the story of the knife, and then about how Matt rode out to rescue him and another man from being hostages after the train was held up. In another year or so he outgrew the school near home that he had been going to and begged to go to the one in Baltimore where Liam was.

After that it wasn't long until both the boys got accepted into the medical college. Brian was still interested in studying law, but it would be another year or so until he was ready to leave home. He would often come out to the ranch to visit and ride one of the horses or go fishing with Matt. He would sit and discuss various points of law with my husband all night if we let him.

After their first year in college the two boys decided they wanted to make the trip to Dodge City. They wanted to see the place that had played such a pivotal part in their parent's and hence their own lives. They had saved their money and one morning Matt – who had now also succumbed to one of those new motorcars, drove them to the train depot in Baltimore. Things were a lot different now. Trains were faster, sometimes reaching speeds of thirty or even forty miles an hour.

They were gone for almost two weeks but when they returned they had so many stories to tell. They had travelled through the prairie, seen some of the old western towns and finally in Dodge they had found the Long Branch saloon. Of course Hannah was no longer there, and the name of the current proprietor was unfamiliar to us. The place where Doc's office had been was still there, but Dr. Hollister had found new premises on the ground level, and he himself had a younger partner now. They found the outline on the wall at the bottom of the stairs where Doc's shingle had hung for all those years. They had rented horses and ridden out to the bend in the Arkansas River where Matt and Doc used to fish. Doc's grave marker was not there any more, but Russ was convinced that he was standing in the right place. They said the Marshal's office was still there and they had looked in through the windows. There was someone else running it now. Newly had moved on.

With the aid of the money Doc had left, we managed to finance Russ's way through medical college. He and Liam graduated at the same time, both being around 25 years of age by then.

Russ had formed an attachment with Aileen, Kevin and Marilyn's daughter, and finally they decided to get married during his final year in college. What a wonderful arrangement, now our families where forever joined.

About this time Matt decided to retire, there was a new Attorney General, but Matt's old boss was so impressed with the job he had done over the years that he recommended they keep him on in a consulting capacity – that meant he could still keep that badge.

Matt had built us a smaller house on the property, and Russ and Aileen moved into the old place that we had all once lived in. Russ wanted to keep the old shingle hanging over the fireplace and the Black Bag, that means so much to him, still sits on the shelf Matt built for it many years ago. The young couple gave us another joy, two beautiful grandchildren. Russ built himself a practice on the outskirts of Baltimore. He took a delight in caring for the poorer people of the area, and often, unlike the doctors that worked in the city, his patients were unable to pay him. He was a caring man, a good physician and by all accounts would have made Doc proud.

Liam followed his father into research and Brian went off to study law. He wanted to get into politics and try to right some of the wrongs he saw in society.

Of course we got to see a lot of Kevin and Marilyn, sharing grandchildren with our old friends was a delight.

As Matt and I sat on the small porch in front of our little house one night we reminisced about the strange path life had taken us on. As the air got colder he took my hand and led me inside. Wherever that path had led us over the years, one thing was still certain, the feel of his body next to mine would never loose its thrill.

End


End file.
